Spectra from nuclei with Z<A/2, where A is atomic weight and Z atomic number, generally display a so called “Pygmy Resonance” of varying strength. This resonance is generally observed as a peak in the scattered photon spectra at a photon energy in the vicinity of 7 MeV. The peak is generally a smooth and broad peak because the energy resolution of even high-resolution germanium detectors may be unable to resolve the individual states and there may be many such states grouped in a broad energy region. However, there are situations where some strong lines stand out over and above the broad peak and may be resolved. Lead (Pb) is one such case. The Pygmy Resonance is generally attributed to a collective electric dipole oscillation of the N-Z neutrons (N is neutron number and N-Z is sometimes referred to as the “neutron excess” of a nucleus) that do not participate in the portion of the giant electric dipole resonance observed at higher energies, for example, at approximately 12.5 MeV for nuclei in the region of the atomic number of Pb.